


Lucky Charms

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with plenty of sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [60 Minute Fics](http://60-minute-fics.livejournal.com/), prompt "first lines".

“When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold.”

Rose doesn’t look up from the counter as she pours her third cup of coffee of the morning. “You’re an alien. Do you even _need_ to sleep?”

M’gann sighs and Rose hears her pick up a box of cereal, the kind that’s full of tiny marshmallow bits cut into ridiculous shapes. “You’re trying to change the subject on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Wow, have you been taking detective lessons from Robin?” Rose deadpans. 

“I just feel a bit lonely, sometimes. When I wake up alone.” M’gann’s purposefully not looking at her, peering into the cereal box as she shakes it. She’s gotten really good at keeping her tone and her face carefully neutral when she talks about this sort of stuff, about feelings and relationships and expectations and all the other crap she knows Rose hates to hear.

It makes getting pissed at her frustratingly difficult.

Rose resists letting out her own sigh and crosses the kitchen, casually taking the cereal box from M’gann’s hand. “Bart already took the prize, it was some stupid decoder ring.”

M’gann pouts, nose scrunching up irritably, and Rose hates herself a little for finding it cute. “Bart _always_ takes the prize.”

Rose tosses the box back into the cupboard and shrugs. “Why would you even want it? I’ll take you across the Bay later, we can find you something that isn’t made out of plastic and string.”

“You’re going to buy me a ring?” M’gann glances up at Rose through her lashes, eyes dark and a wicked smirk tugging at her lips. 

Figures Rose would manage to hook up with the biggest goody-goody on the team (and considering the number of uptight do-gooders in the Titans, that’s really saying something) and _still_ manage to corrupt M’gann enough that she can make those kinds of expressions, mischievous and dark and _sensual_.

Honestly, Rose is damn proud of herself.

“Maybe I will,” she purrs, moving closer so she can brush a lock of fiery red hair behind M’gann’s ear. “Maybe I’ll buy you something _real_ pretty.”

In the peripheral vision of her good eye, she catches sight of the blur that means Bart just ran into and then hastily exited the room.

“Mmm, will it be a promise ring?” M’gann asks with exaggerated sweetness, her smile growing a little wider, a little sharper. 

“Depends on the promise,” Rose replies easily, and then she’s leaning down, fist tangling in M’gann’s hair, tilting her head back roughly. 

M’gann may be sugar and happiness and rainbows most of the time, but her kisses are always deep and wet and _dirty_. Hands coming up to grip Rose’s arms, flexing against her biceps, fingernails biting into her skin. Moaning into Rose’s mouth, soft and sweet and perfect, shivering when Rose sucks at her tongue. Angling for more, like she can never get enough of Rose’s touch.

M’gann’s eyes are heavy and hooded when Rose pulls back, like she’s drunk on the kiss. Rose is a little off-balance herself, although she’d never let it show. Instead she runs her thumb over M’gann’s bottom lip, rubbing at the slight slickness there, narrowing her eye when M’gann kisses at the pad, licks the edge of her fingernail.

“Gimme an hour in the gym, maybe an hour and a half,” Rose murmurs, forcing herself to take a step back. “Then I’ll take you out.”

M’gann beams at her, and Rose grabs her coffee and heads for the door, because it’s still way too early to be dealing with how mushy M’gann’s smiles can make her feel.

“Wait, Rose,” M’gann calls, and Rose stops, glances back over her shoulder without turning.

“What’s up?”

She watches M’gann fidget awkwardly. “Uh, Robin doesn’t _really_ give detective lessons, does he?”

Rose rolls her eyes and heads towards the gym. 

She makes sure to wait until she’s in the hallway and completely alone before she allows herself an affectionate smile.


End file.
